


Sun It with Smiles

by leakypaintpen



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakypaintpen/pseuds/leakypaintpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to the raider roost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun It with Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [baliao](http://baliao.livejournal.com/) at bsg_epics

He's making his rounds about the basestar when on a whim One decides to pay a visit to the raider roosts. It's been a while since he was last up there; he could use a change of pace.  
  
As he fusses with the protective layers necessary for surviving the void of space, he remembers why he rarely bothers to tour that part of the ship. He ignores his irritation, though, and the irritation at being irritated in the first place. Minutes later he steps out of the airlock and lets the deep night wash away the clocktower interior he paints onto drab corridors.  
  
Arm extended, One brushes wings as he walks down the scaffolding suspended between the raiders hanging like oversized bats. He pauses by one of them, pressing his hand to the dark grey alloy, and imagines he can feel the cold beat through the insulating glove.  
  
Almost imperceptibly, the raider shivers in response. Something about the movement distinguishes it from the usual dog-like wagging. He looks up at the raider’s head and notes scorch marks and crusted blood, a deep gouge along its cowling. A veteran, he realizes, as its eye opens and returns his scrutiny.  
  
Their exchange lasts a millisecond, a virtual eternity. In the red pulse he feels hunger, the remembered pain of countless resurrections, bone-deep hate tempered by animal cunning. The crude yearning for retribution makes him sneer, but not without empathy.  
  
Yet underlining those emotions: pure power and action; the simplicity between suns; infinity compressing into the infinitesimal, unfolding on command – flashes of existence beyond his ken.  
  
A surge of resentment forces One to break the connection, and he gives the raider a rough pat before marching back to the airlock. Scouts have reported a tyllium-rich asteroid field within one jump. It’s been dull recently; perhaps they’ll find the humans there, and some sport.


End file.
